


Business and Pleasure

by viceroyvonmutini



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceroyvonmutini/pseuds/viceroyvonmutini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically it was a really romantic date. Technically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from vy: can you write Rose being a badass druglord w Luisa being like Her Girl, and it's very scarface themed and basically Rose kills a druglord cause he threatened Luisa?
> 
> Yes. Yes I can. I have never seen Scarface so there's probably no connection at all but it was super fun to finally get to write these two. 
> 
> Set after Luisa goes with Rose, but they're just getting out of the awkward 'you killed my father' stage of the relationship.

‘Luisa!’

Rose’s voice echoed through the house, calling her as she stood admiring herself in the mirror. The voice was light, genial: affectionate.

Luisa was still getting used to that.

She could hear as Rose- Sin Rostro, but she would call her Rose- took the stairs, impatient as always that Luisa had chosen this moment to ruin her perfectly planned schedule.

‘Luisa?’

She didn’t need to turn around to know Rose stood in the doorway: that despite her urgency, her voice had been soft and questioning. She didn’t need to turn around to know Rose looked a million bucks and made it effortless to do so.

Luisa cast a look over her shoulder.

‘Ready,’ she offered with a smile.

Small as it was, it was a smile: it had taken long enough to get to this point, where each smile didn’t fall into a dull grimace.

Rose offered sparkling eyes and a small smile of her own, as if Luisa were the one who looked like gold. Rose turned to head back downstairs. This time, Luisa followed, joining her in the black sedan tinted windows and all. It was probably bullet proof.

‘So who is it?’

Rose didn’t reply immediately as if weighing her words-how to phrase it to her. Luisa decided to make her job easier.

‘I’m taking a wild guess that he’s not a legit business man.’

Rose cracked a smile. ‘A…friend. Business partners: it should be a simple renegotiation.’

‘And you need me because…?’

Rose sighed. ‘I’m sorry for making you do this.’

‘You didn’t.’

That wasn’t a lie: she hadn’t. Rose had hesitated in even asking- it had been like pulling teeth to find out what it was Rose actually wanted and the request had seemed trivial. Luisa had agreed: if she were with Rose, she might as well cement herself in this world.

Well, with enough plausible deniability to please everyone.

And Rose had asked again and again: ‘are you sure?’ It was…courteous, if slightly repetitive.

‘If I told you it was for purely selfish reasons would that change your mind?’

Luisa looked at Rose from the corner of her eye. She was always so put together: composed. Prepared.

Rose would be the first to admit that Luisa was the exception.

‘No.’

The reply was light but Rose visibly relaxed, if you knew what to look for. As it was she cast a simple smile.

‘Should I be carrying?’

That was a question Luisa Alver never thought she would ever ask, but she had learnt it never hurt to be prepared.

‘We’re covered I’ve made sure of that.’ Luisa nodded. ‘It’s a party: a gallery opening. You’ll be fine.’

Rose said it with such conviction. And Luisa believed her.

The car lapsed into comfortable silence.

‘Are you okay?’ questioned Rose.

‘Surprisingly yes.’ Luisa paused. ‘Thank you. For inviting me.’

 

* * *

 

 

‘ _Just_ a party?’

Rose had that smile, the one she reserved for others- dazzling and empty- as she linked arms with her companion.

‘Everyone who’s everyone is here,’ supplied Rose by way of an explanation. Luisa didn’t need to hear the rest: the perfect cover. Where better to negotiate business than in a room full of the city’s highest officials?

Luisa allowed Rose to lead the way, navigating the throng of socialites. This Luisa could do, Rose making polite conversation as Luisa airily divulged elegant tales of her father’s hotel business. Condolences were brief but she could sense Rose’s discomfort.

Both ignored it.

‘Can I get you a drink?’ offered Rose, lightly touching Luisa’s bare arm.

Luisa nodded. ‘You know what I like.’

'Orange juice?'

Luisa raised an eyebrow but nods nevertheless. Rose gave a small, apologetic smile leaving her with a gentle kiss on the cheek- a promise to return.

Luisa watched Rose seemingly glide through the crowd, people parting with nothing but a glance from her. Rose, decided Luisa, had more power than all the men in this room put together.

She settled back against a nearby wall, watching the crowd waiting for Rose to return. She had once told her that she would never leave without warning or reason. Luisa believed her. Luisa trusted Rose implicitly- that was perhaps a fatal flaw, or at least a mistake, but Rose was flawless. Rose was…a sinister drug lord with a dark past who could have any man or woman she desired. But Rose had chosen her.

Luisa shifted on her feet: Rose was dangerous. This place was dangerous, and there would come a time when Rose would have to make a choice just as Luisa had, only Luisa wasn’t entirely sure Rose would choose her.

‘Enjoying the art?

She was broken from her thoughts by a voice.

‘Hm?’ She turned to look at the intruder: tall, handsome, chiseled. To anyone else her would have been charming.

‘The art: is it to your tastes?’ Luisa detected a British accent.

‘Not my personal ones,’ she shrugged off and he laughed politely. ‘You’re British?’

‘You have a good ear; I recently became acquainted with the area. I moved over a few years ago.’

Luisa nodded along. ‘I’ve been to London once: sightseeing while my father worked business.’

‘Your father?’

Luisa opened her mouth to reply but felt an arm snake around her waist that she relaxed into, and breath ghost the shell of her ear.

‘Your drink,’ muttered Rose into her ear.

Luisa blinked, as if only now noticing the world around her- the proximity of her British friend. The tight, protective grip now present around her waist.

‘Thanks.’ Luisa smiled gently at Rose- reassuring- taking the drink.

Rose nodded absently, eyes fixed on the man before them. Her posture was easy and confident as always but Luisa felt the tension in the hand on her waist.

‘Rose Solano,’ offered the man, ‘I presume?’

‘And you must be Stephen. Rostro sends regards.’

Stephen inclined his head politely in understanding: no one dealt with Rostro personally. At least, that was what they said.

‘Shall we take this somewhere more private?’ suggested Stephen. Rose agreed, allowing him to lead the way as Luisa was guided by a hand on her back past the meaningless crowd and into a back room.

‘Everything is in order?’ inquired Rose lightly, separating herself from Luisa to lean against a nearby wall. Luisa floated in the middle of the room as Stephen stood close.

‘Of course. Rostro has nothing to fear- we’ve been business partners for so long now.’

‘In my experience,’ began Rose, taking a sip of her drink, ‘that is rarely the case.’

Stephen chuckled lightly. ‘Forgive me: are you new to this?’

Rose tilted her head. ‘New to this territory.’

Stephen nodded, as if that explained everything.

Rose’s tone lost some of its lightness as she addressed the reason for this meeting.

‘You’re short on payments.’

Stephen seemed unfazed by the accusation, placing his hands deep into his pockets as her regarded Rose critically.

‘You raised the price.’

‘Yes. And you have yet to pay. Rostro is…concerned.’

Stephen chuckled, crossing the small distance to where Luisa stood, passively watching the exchange.

‘I thought we were friends?’ he asked lightly, raising a hand to Luisa’s face. ‘I thought the price too high.’

A slow finger trailed appreciatively along Luisa’s jaw. She remained still: she would not ruin this for Rose, but she didn’t miss the way Rose’s eyes flashed dangerous and the atmosphere in the room shifted, watching as Rose set down her drink on a nearby table and picked up the ice pick resting next to an abandoned ice bucket.

She closed the distance between them slowly, Stephen watching with misplaced mirth.

‘You would be right of course Stephen, and as a friend there are many things Rostro would be happy to overlook, including this small transgression.’ Rose had closed the distance, eyes fixed on Luisa’s own and despite the proximity of two dangerous drug lords Luisa felt strangely calm held in that gaze. ‘But there is one thing I will not forgive.’

Rose’s head turned sharply to Stephen. She gave him a little time to process the meaning of her words before she drove the ice pick into his neck, looking down as he collapsed on the floor. She crouched down next to him, eyes sparked cold.

‘Luisa is precious to me Stephen. The payment I can forgive; laying a finger on her I cannot.’

Rose stood, finished with the man, and gave Luisa a once over.

‘Are you okay?’ Rose’s tone had turned soft.

‘You just killed a man because he touched me.’

Rose was still fixing Luisa with that look: the one that made her feel like nothing in the world was more important than her in that moment. It also made her just a tiny bit self-conscious.

‘Well on the one hand I’m terrified, on the other: oddly flattered.’

Rose seemed to relax a little at that, though her gaze was still filled with concern.

‘Would you like to leave?’

Luisa thought. ‘Yes. But less because you killed a man and more because the art is really really bad.’

Rose laughed, allayed of her fears as she took a step back, taking out her phone and sending a text presumably to get this mess cleaned up, mused Luisa.

‘Shall we?’ offered Rose, with the hint of a tease.

‘Let’s,’ replied Luisa lightly, sharing a smile and happy to let Rose lead the way, picking up her drink on the way out.

 

* * *

 

‘Luisa, I’m sorry.’

The car back had been all but silent. The two sat, Rose with a hesitant hand on Luisa’s own, but the air had been anything but relaxed.

It had taken most of the journey back for Rose to work up to this point.

Luisa turned away from the window to look at Rose, who kept her eyes forward.

‘For what?’

‘For what happened tonight. I shouldn’t have let you see that.’

Luisa studied Rose: the woman who had firmly declared she would never apologise for the death of her father, apologizing for the death of a drug lord. No, corrected Luisa, for letting her see it.

‘What about the business?’

Rose shrugged. ‘They’ll be a power struggle. It might get ugly, but I’ll win.’

‘All of this because he touched me?’

Rose didn’t miss the teasing, mixed in with slightly breathless awe.

‘And flirted,’ she affirmed, finally turning to look at Luisa.

Luisa offered her a smile.

‘Well despite being one of the weirder romantic gestures I’ve received, it was very sweet of you to start a drug war on my behalf.’

Luisa lent in, Rose meeting her in the middle in what was intended as a short peck but as so often with them dragged out into something fiercer.

It was Rose who pulled away first, far enough to look Luisa in the eye. She gently held her face as she spoke.

‘Really. I am sorry.’

Luisa lent in, planting a quick kiss in acceptance before speaking.

‘I know.’


End file.
